1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp assembly, and more particularly to a lamp assembly that can be attached on a hand tool, such as a wrench, a screwdriver or the like, thereby providing an illumination effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hand tool, such as a wrench, a screwdriver or the like, can be used to operate a workpiece, such as a nut, bolt or the like. However, when the workpiece is located at a deeper or darker site, the user needs to hold a flashlight to provide an illumination effect during operation of the hand tool, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.